Zara Violette Aries Dawn Zoey Moody (Aries Emmayln Moody: Rewritten)
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Zara Violette Aries Velvet Dawn Zoey Moody. Daughter of Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody. She was sorted in Gryffindor. And did she mention that she was in love with Ronald Weasley? What happens when they both disappear from Hogwarts? And all believe they are dead?...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: REWRITTEN VERSION OF ARIES EMMALYN MOODY**

 **Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Zara Violette Aries Velvet Dawn Zoey Moody. Daughter of Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody. She was sorted in Gryffindor. And did she mention that she was in love with Ronald Weasley? What happens when they both disappear from Hogwarts? And all believe they are dead?...

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Zara Violette Aries Velvet Dawn Zoey Moody was the only child of Alastor Moody. He treasured his baby girl. He was always there for her. She had long light brown hair and light brown eyes.

Zara was happy with Mad-Eye as her father. He taught her how to duel and do no-verbal spells earlier that most. He said she need to learn to protect herself. He always told her "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Mad-Eye was happy when she made friends with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and begrudgingly Ron Weasley. But when Zara saved his life in third year and healed his leg his opinion on her changed. He started to like her.

Ron even stuttered asked her to be his date to the Yale Ball. She said yes. But she was worried about her Father he wasn't himself lately. And he didn't even question her date. But she went anyway. They had a great time. She had asked her 'father' questions during the year and he didn't answer them correctly. So she knew it wasn't him. But didn't know how to locate her real father she just had to watch him carefully. When after the tragedy 3rd task she saw her 'father' take Harry away. She knew it wasn't him and told Ron they followed them to Moody's office.

" _Bombarda!"_ Zara shouts at the locked door

It is blown open and the imposter Moody was thrown back.

The imposter throws a cutting hex at them and it clips Zara face but that doesn't stop her.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Ron says seeing him curse his girlfriend

" _Stupefy!"_ Zara growls at the imposter, " _Incarcerous",_ warping him in thick ropes

That's when Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape come in.

"He's an imposter Sir. We stunned him and disarmed him", Zara says, "He's got my father somewhere"

"Calm child we will find your father", Dumbledore says softly looking at her cut cheek.

"You're hurt child", Professor McGonagall says looking at her cut cheek

"It is nothing. Just find my father and help Harry. My wound will heal its self", Zara says waving her wand and stopping the flow of blood

She would have a scar. But it wasn't nothing like all her fathers scares.

"Can you locate your father from here?" Dumbledore asks her

"I'll try. _Point my Alastor Moody"_ Zara chants

Her wand points at the trunk. Professor McGonagall holds Harry back and Ron holds Zara. Dumbledore opens the trunk and finds the real Alastor Moody. When Dumbledore gets him out and tells Professor McGonagall to take Harry and Alastor to the hospital wing,

Zara cries seeing the state he was in. Ron puts his arms around her. Telling her it will be questioned the imposter under Veritaserum. Zara blamed herself when he said he caught Moody at their house while she was at a friends house.

"Take Miss Moody and Mr Weasley to the hospital wing", Dumbledore says to Professors Snape

Snape escorted them to the Hospital Wing. Where the real Alastor Moody was now being healed by Madam Pomfrey. He see's his little girl with one eye looking at him with tears in her eyes. She had a scar on her cheek. It was red and angry looking.

"Come here baby girl", he says

Zara runs into his open arms and cries into his shoulder.

"I knew that imposter wasn't you. I knew it. But I had to be sure. He didn't know what my first word was or when he taught me certain spells. I was trying to find you", Zara cries

"I know you did baby. You did good. You took out that imposter smartly. I am pound of you. What happened to your face?", Moody says comforting his daughter

"He cut me with a cutting hex. I healed it like you showed me. I have a scar like you now", Zara says through her tears

"That's my girl", Moody says hugging his daughter again

"Voldemort is back", Aries says

"I know. I will be teaching you knew spells. You have to be prepared", Alastor says

"I have a boyfriend Dad. You know Ron Weasley?" Zara asks gesturing to Ron to come forward

"Hello Sir", Ron says nervously

"Are you taking good care of my baby girl?" Moody asks

"Always sir. I love her. I would do anything for her", Ron says with certainty

"Good to hear. Make sure you look out for her", Moody replies

The school term ended with a speech about the dead Cedric Diggory. Then Zara went home with her father after he was healed and had his eye and leg back. Alastor told her that training now was more than important than before. That's when they were shown to Sirius Blacks house and let the 5th year adventure begin…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Have a Happy New Year also a Safe, Happy and Better one:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1**.

* * *

Moody had gotten back in shape after his year in a trunk. Zara made sure of it. Now her father had apparated them somewhere she didn't know. It was mid-July now. He had taught her many new spells. She was really good at undoing curses and blocking them. Luckily there property was covered in wards that would allow her to do magic without the Ministry finding out. She had permission too to do magic.

Her Dad had told her to pack her trunk, her owl Legend and her kneazle Mystery. As they would be staying somewhere else now.

"Where are we Dad?" Zara asks looking around she could smell the dark magic.

"Read this", Moody says handing a piece of parchment to his daughter.

It read: _The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is at 12 Grimmauld Place._

Zara handed it back to her father. Knowing this place was under the Fidelius Charm. So was her father's house (they had moved to another after Barty Crouch Jr found them) so it was perfectly safe. Zara knew this was one of the Pure-Blood houses. She was a pure-blood after all.

"Let's go inside. Be quiet in the hallway. There is a portrait the screams if there is too much noise", Moody says leading them into the house.

Zara didn't like it. It was dark. She would have wanted to stay at home. But she wanted to be with her Dad. They entered the kitchen to find Mrs Weasley making dinner everyone was around the table. They looked up at their arrival.

"Zara!" Ron says giving her a hug which she returned

"Hi Ron. I have missed you. How has your summer been?" Zara asks giving him a kiss on the lips

"I missed you too. And it had been boring to you showed up. Are you hungry?" Ron asks

"Yes I am. Hi Mrs Weasley", Zara says politely

"Hello Zara dear it is good to see you again", Mrs Weasley says smiling

"Hello Zara", Sirius Black says

"Hello Lord Black", Aries says smirking sitting down next to her Dad and Ron

"None of that Lord Black stuff. You rescued me and I haven't been cleared of the charges yet. So call me Sirius", Sirius says

"Alright Sirius", Zara replies

"Here is your dinner", Mrs Weasley says to everyone

"Are we staying here Dad?" Zara asks

"Yes we are", Moody replies

"Where will I be sleeping?" Zara asks

"There is a spare room with Tonks. You can share that", Mrs Weasley says

"All right. Can you show me? I want to get settled in", Zara says finishing her dinner

"I'll show you", Ron offers

Zara smiles, "Thank you Ron. Let's go"

They left the kitchen and went upstairs.

"This is Tonks room", Ron says

There was two beds in there and a desk. Zara flicks her wand and her things unpack.

"How are you allowed to do magic out of school?" Ron asks his Girlfriend

"Dad got me special permission from the Ministry. Where are Hermione and Harry?" Zara asks

"Hermione will be here tomorrow. But I don't know about Harry", Ron answers

"Are you whole family here?" Zara asks

"Yes. But Percy", Ron says

"What happened with Percy?" Zara asks

"Mum and Dad had a huge fight with Percy. Because Percy refuses to believe He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is back. Percy is siding with the Minister and declaring all of us fools for following Dumbledore", Ron says, "Don't mention Percy around my parents. Mum cries and Dad gets angry"

"Alright I will remember that", Zara replies

"How is your dad?" Ron asks changing topic

"Good. He is proud of me for rescuing him. Doing what I was taught", Zara replies

"You're lucky to be the daughter of Mad-Eye Moody. I bet he taught you lot of spells", Ron says

"Yes he has. I am lucky to have him as my father", Zara says

"And I am lucky to have you as a daughter", Moody says from the doorway making Ron jump

Zara goes and hugs him they were doing a lot of hugging lately making up for a year apart.

"Tomorrow can I go to Diagon Ally. I want some knew books", Zara asks

"Fine by me as long as I go with you", Moody replies

"Thanks Dad. I am going to sleep now. See you in the morning", Zara says

Moody kisses her forehead then leaves.

"Goodnight Zara", Ron says kissing her

"Goodnight", Zara says

* * *

The next 3 weeks went by quickly Hermione had joined them. Only her and Zara had done their summer homework they were trying to get Ron to do his. Finally Ron caved in and started doing it. That's when they here Mrs Black begin to scream down stairs.

"Looks like Harry's here", Zara says

"Yeh he is not going to be happy", Hermione says

"I agree", Zara says

After Harry had yelled at them more at Ron and Hermione then Zara. They head downstairs for dinner. They all eat quietly. There was an Order meeting tonight. Zara had talked to her father about it and was surprised by his answer. He said she could sit in after all she took out a Death Eater for him. So when Mrs Weasley told them to go upstairs there was an uproar. Zara remained quiet and listened.

"You can't stop Fred and George they are of age", Mr Weasley says

"Harry deserves to choose for himself", Sirius says

"I want to stay", Harry says

"Fine. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Zara upstairs", Mrs Weasley says angrily

"Zara will be staying she is my daughter and my decision", Mad Eye says

"Harry and Zara will tell us anyway", Ron says

"Fine. Ginny bed", Mrs Weasley says

Ginny storms out of the room. Dumbledore wasn't pleased by the extra additions but there was nothing he could do. After the meeting Dumbledore pulls Mad-Eye aside.

"Alastor I want you to teach Defence for years 5-7 this year", Dumbledore says

"Why?" Alastor asks

"Because I need someone there I trust the Ministry is sending someone to teach the other years. But I want you to teach 5-7", Dumbledore says to his old friend

"Ok I want to be with my daughter anyway. She had a tough year last year", Mad-Eye says

"I know I am sorry old friend. But this year she will be happier you are there", Dumbledore says

"Alright I'll do it", Mad-Eye says

"Thank you. I will see you soon", Dumbledore says flooing away

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

* * *

"Zara", Mad-Eye says the next day

"Yes dad?" Aries asks

"I am going to teach Defence this year for years 5-7", Mad-Eye replies smiling a little at the joy in his daughters face

"You will be a great teacher dad", Zara says hugging him, "You taught me. And it will be good to have you close"

"I know but you listened", Mad-Eye says, "Not other children do"

"Don't worry you will scare them into listening", Zara says smiling

Mad-Eye chuckles, "That I will. Go along Mr Potter is back home"

Harry had got off the charges and everyone was happy. That's when the owls come in with their 4th year results and 5th year book list. Aries quickly opens hers.

 _ **Zara Violette Aries Velvet Dawn Zoey Moody Results Fourth Year**_

 _Ancient Runes: O_

 _Arithmancy: O_

 _Astronomy: E_

 _Care of Magical Creatures: O_

 _Charms: O_

 _Defence Against the Arts: O_

 _Herbology: E_

 _History of Magic: E_

 _Potions: O_

 _Transfiguration: O_

She smiled widely she pasted every class. And there was a Captaincy badge in the letter. It said she was joint captain with Harry. This was great.

"How did you go?" her father asks

"Here read it", Zara replies

"You did good baby girl. Even with the imposter. I am proud of you", Mad-Eye says hugging her

"Thanks Dad. You taught me everything I know", Zara says pulling away

"I am glad you listened. Go see what your friend got", Moody says to his daughter

"I got Prefect", Ron says shocked

"Congratulations Ron", Zara says kissing him

"I am Prefect too", Hermione says

"Well done Hermione", Zara says

"I got joint Quidditch Captaincy", Harry says

"With who?" Hermione asks

"Me", Zara replies smiling

"Congratulations this is going to be a great year", Hermione says

Was it really going to be a good year? Only time would tell…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Zara Moody dragged her truck to the Hogwarts Express with Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Harry and Hermione. They had a guard of Tonks, Mrs and Mr Weasley, her father, Remus Lupin and Sirius in dog form which her father wasn't happy about.

"See you at school Dad", Zara says hugging her father

"I will and it WILL be me this time", Moody says hugging his daughter

"I am glad. But I will check", Zara says grinning

"That's my girl", Moody says ruffling Zara's light brown hair

They find a compartment with Neville and a girl named Luna. Hermione and Ron would join them later they were in the Prefects Carriage.

"How are you Neville?" Zara asks

"Good. How's your father?" Neville asks

"He's good. He is going to teacher Defence this year for sure", Zara replies

"That's cool. I am glad the real Moody is back. The imposter gave me the creeps", Neville says with a shutter

"Don't worry Neville you won't have to see that again", Zara promises

"I believe you by the way Harry", Neville says to Harry

"Me too", the girl Luna says

"Thanks. Not many people do", Harry says

"We're your friends. We will have your back", Zara says smiling

"My dad made sure to put it in his paper the He-Should-Not-Be-Named is back. I can be your friend if you like?" Luna asks

"Sure. You're a fourth year Ravenclaw aren't you?" Zara asks

"Yes", Luna replies smiling dreamily

"I asked Luna to be my girlfriend. She comforted me last year and we exchanged letters through the summer. We decided to give it a go", Neville says blushing

"Congratulations you two look perfect for each other", Zara says smiling

"Like you are Ron", Neville says

"And like Harry and Ginny", Zara teases her friend and the girl he liked

"You like me Harry?" Ginny asks with a blush

"Yes I do", Harry says with a blush

Ginny kisses him and he kisses back just as the compartment door opens and Hermione and Ron come in.

"Stop kissing my sister", Ron says glaring at Harry

"Calm down Ron. They like each other", Zara says dragging him down into a seat besides her

"Do you really like her?" Ron asks Harry

"Yes. Will you be my Girlfriend Ginny?" Harry asks

"Yes I will. And I will be glad to be by your side", Ginny says kissing him again

"It's about time", Hermione mutters

"Been waiting for those two to admit their feelings. So who won the betting pool on those two?" Zara agrees

"I don't know", Hermione says

Both Harry and Ginny blush at that.

"You had a bet on us?" Ginny demands

"Yes everyone in Gryffindor was in on it", Zara replies

"Who started it?" Harry asks

"It was Fred and George", Zara says with a smirk

"I will kill them", Ginny growls

"Neville and Luna are together", Zara says to Ron and Hermione

"Good for you. Now I need to find someone", Hermione says

The compartment was full of couples she didn't have anyone yet. There was Krum but she wasn't sure if he was right for her.

Zara owl hoots for attention. Zara immediately feeds Aries he was a good owl and got along well with Hedwig and the other owls. Watchful kept an eye on everything and warned her. Her father says he was a good owl to have.

When they were close to Hogwarts all the girls change in the compartment then the boys do and they all sit down to talk for one last hour.

"Can't you heal that scar?" Neville asks Zara

"I didn't want it healed. It is a part of me. What is one scar anyone in times like this", Zara replies with a shrug

Ron wraps his arms around her and kisses her.

"The train has stopped lover boy lets go", Zara says pulling away

Ron gets Zara stuff for her and they (Ginny, Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione) head to Gryffindor table while Luna heads to Ravenclaw.

Zara smiles at her father who was sitting at the head table. He smiles at her. She waves back. There were murmurs about Harry, Ron and Zara going around the hall. But they ignored it.

Everyone was sorted fast and the feast begins. Zara had to tell Ron to slow down twice but she laughed this was her Ron and she wouldn't change him for anything.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast. I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students – and a few of our older students ought to know that too"

Zara, Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged smirks

"Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second-time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door.

We have the real Alastor Moody teaching Defence this year for years 5-7 and Professor Remus Lupin is back to teach years 1-4. Now a ministry worker named Madam Umbridge coming to expect every class. So please show her courtesy and respect of a teacher. Now Quidditch tryouts will be held by the Captains of the Teams who will post it in the Entrance Hall. Please see them or your head of house if you want to try out. Now off to bed", Dumbledore says waving them off

Aries, Neville and Harry immediately go to the Gryffindor Common Room and sit down waiting her Hermione and Ron.

"So you're Quidditch Captain this year?" Seamus asks Zara

"I am _joint_ Captain with Harry", Zara says

"Be believes he-shall-not-be-named is back. My mother nearly didn't let me come this year", Seamus sneers

"He is back. I talked to the imposter Moody. It is true", Zara says

"Your all loony", Seamus says

" _Silencio",_ Zara says waving her wand shutting him up

"How did you learn that?" Neville asks

"My father taught me. I am going to see him now. See you two later", Zara says leaving the common room

She goes to her father's office quickly.

"Come in Zara", her father says

She goes in with her wand out.

"Why did you name me?" Zara asks

Moody looks proudly at his daughter.

"I named you Zara after some of our family and your other names are after my mother and yours", Moody replies

"When did I first walk?" Zara asks

"When you were 10 months old. You were a smart baby", Moody replies

Zara smiles and puts her wand away.

"How was the train ride?" Moody asks his daughter

"Good. Harry and Ginny are now together and so are Neville and Luna. They all believe Voldemort is back. But Harry just had a run in with Seamus. I ended up silencing him", Zara smirks

"I am glad you learnt that spell", Moody says chuckling

"So am I. So what are you going to be teaching us?" Zara asks

"The Patronus Charm is one of the things you need to learn. And defence charms and curses. But the rest you will have to see", Moody replies

"Cool. I better go. Corfu is nearly here. I better get going", Zara says hugging her father

"Come on I will escort you back", Moody says getting up

He sees Zara to the Gryffindor common room then leaves she finds Ron waiting for her.

"Is he really your dad this time?" Ron asks with a smile

"Yes he is", Zara says with a laugh

Ron kisses her and says, "Goodnight. See you in the morning"

Zara kisses him back, "Goodnight. See you in the morning"

They both head up to their spread dorms to sleep and to think about what tomorrow will bring…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

Zara woke up to a new day and smiled hopefully not many people would provoke her into protecting her friends and family. She got up and got dressed and made her way downstairs Ron was waiting for her.

"Morning", he says kissing her lips

"Morning", Zara replies returning the kiss

"Let's head down to breakfast I am hungry", Ron says wrapping an arm around her waist and leads her down the stairs both of them smiling

"Hum, Hum what is this?" a woman in a lot of pink asks

Zara thought how could a woman wear this much pink? She look hideous.

"What do you mean ma'am?" Zara asks temper raising

"Boys and Girls should not be doing that at school", the pink lady says

"Well we are. The school allows it", Zara snaps, "We are teenagers"

"Detention with me after classes", the pink lady says

"Who exactly are you to tell me what to do?" Zara asks

"I am Madam Umbridge Senior Undersecretary to Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Miss?" Madam Umbridge asks

"Moody. Zara Moody", Zara replies

"Miss Moody. You will be in my office on the 5th floor at 7 o'clock", Umbridge says walking off

"That is bad", Ron says going into the Great Hall with Zara and sitting next to Harry, Ginny, Neville and Hermione

"What happened?" Ginny asks

"That Umbridge woman gave me detention for just stating facts", Zara replies taking some food

"That is bad. She was at my trial", Harry says

"It just gets worst we have double potions first then double DADA. That's the good part", Harry says looking at his timetable

"Well let's get on with our day", Zara says with a sigh

They go to Potions first and Snape was as nastier than ever but knew not to push it with Zara since she was Mad-Eyes daughter. Zara got her potion correct and handed in her summer homework. Slytherin's were snickering at Harry and Ron. But Zara glared the Moody glare at them and they turned away. That was the fun of having a scared father. They had lunch then headed too DADA. Where Umbridge was waiting in a corner.

"Oh no", Ron groans

"Say that again", Zara says sitting down waiting for her dad

"She is going to be trouble", Harry says

"Just don't say anything", Hermione suggests

Then there was a thud and Alastor Moody comes in eye whizzing.

"Everyone is present. And it is me. Miss Moody has checked", her dad says, "Now today we will be learning the Patronus Charm"

"Why do we need to learn that?" Seamus asks

"Because Voldemort is back", Harry says, "And he has the Dementor's on his side"

"He-shall-not-be-named is not back Mr Potter. Detention tonight with me 7 o'clock", Umbridge says

"This is my class Madam Umbridge. You have no say what I do in it", her father says

"I am Senior Undersecretary to Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. I have every right", Umbridge replies

"Voldemort is back. I believe him!" Ron says stepping up

"I believe him too", Zara says stepping up

"I believe him", Hermione says stepping up

"I believe him too. He is trying to warn us", Neville says also stepping up

Moody had to hide a grin. Those 5 always stuck together.

"Detention all of you. My office tonight at 7 o'clock", Umbridge says

"Enough. Now the Patronus Charm. Can anyone do it?" Moody asks

Zara and Harry raise their hands.

"Show the class what the Patronus Charm is", Moody says knowing his daughter could do it

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ Zara says thinking of her father

A silver panther comes out and bounces around the room.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ Harry says

A large silver stag comes out and joins the panther.

"Well done 10 points each to Gryffindor. Now what do you need to produce a Patronus?" Moody asks, "Miss Granger"

"Happy memories the best you have", Hermione says

"Small memories don't count you need a really strong memory", Harry adds

"You can also use your deepest wish", Zara adds

"Correct 25 points to Gryffindor", Moody says, "Now the incarnation is Expecto Patronum like you heard Mr Potter and Miss Moody do. Pair up and try it. Mr Potter and Miss Moody please pick different partners", Moody says

Zara goes with Ron and Harry with Neville and Hermione. Umbridge was sour that the couple were still doing finds together. After the end of the lesson only Neville, Ron and Hermione produced silver mist.

"Excellent try everyone. Practice it on your own if one memory doesn't work try another. Never give up. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody booms causing people to jump

Zara giggles used to his ways and leaves to go to the Great Hall for dinner. They eat thinking about their detention with Umbridge.

"We got detention...", Fred starts

"With Umbrigde. We...", George says

"You do too", Fred finishes

"We do. Come with us", Zara says

"We have detention to for sticking up to some kids in our grade about you", Ginny says walking over with Luna

"What do you think she will make us do?" Neville asks

"Clean, write lines anything that is not illegal", Zara replies

They go to their detention but they were late by 5 minutes because Professor McGonagall wanted to tell them something.

"Hum, hum your late", Umbridge says not looking impressed

"Profess…", Hermione starts

"I don't want your excuses. That earns you three more days detention. Now each of you sit at a desk. I have a quill you need to use. I will each give you something to right", Umbridge says

They do what she says and take seats with a red and black quill next to parchment. Zara thought that quill looked familiar.

"Now Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood you will be writing 'I must not tell lies', Mr's Weasley will be writing 'I will respect my betters' and Miss Moody will write 'I mustn't display public affection and I must not tell lies'"

"How many times?" Harry asks picking up the quill

"To the message sinks in", Umbridge says with a smile

After the 8th writing Zara feels her hand become funny she looks to find 'I mustn't display public affection and I must not tell lies' coming up on her hand. Then she knew what the quill was it was a blood quill. They were illegal. But that obviously didn't matter to her. The others were grunting too. Zara wrote 100 lines and her hand was bleeding badly and was hurting.

"Let me see", Umbridge says expecting their hands, "You may go. Don't let this happen again. You still have 3 more days of detention"

The leave in silence.

" _Ferula"_ , Zara says wrapping her hand

"Where did you learn that spell?" Hermione asks

"From my father. He thought it was a good idea for me to learn medical spells. Lets go to the bathroom and wash them and I will wrap them up again", Zara says

They make their way quietly to the bathroom they wash their hands with hot water making them scream in pain. Lucky the put up a _Muffliato_ spell around the bathroom. Zara wraps their hands up again with lots of bandages.

"What were they?" Ron asks as they head back to Gryffindor tower

"Blood Quills. They are illegal. But that doesn't matter to her", Zara says taking a seat heavily next to Ron and learning on him.

"She can't use them!" Hermione says, "We have to tell someone"

"We can't she will firer my father, Professor Lupin and Hagrid, even Professor Flitwick as he is part Goblin. We can't we know she hates them", Zara says

"Let's try not to get anymore detentions", Hermione says

"We can try. But something tells me she is going to find any excuse to use Blood Quills on us", Zara says sighing

"Let's go to bed. We can't think on this anymore today. We have classes to get through tomorrow and a lie to come up with", Ron says

"We need a good lie", Harry replies

"I will think of something. Just wait in the common room for me in the morning", Zara says getting up and kissing Ron goodnight

"We will. Goodnight", the boys say going up their stairs

Hermione and Zara go up theirs. Zara gently puts her pyjamas on and climbs into bed and places a silencing charm around it. The blood was starting to come through the bandage. She up wrapped it and conjured up a cloth and wiped it. Then said a blood halt spell. It would keep most of the blood in. But it will not stop the scaring. That she knew. As blood quills were a dark object and so they couldn't heal the scars. Zara sighs what is she going to do?...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

The days passed and so did the detentions. Zara's hand was bad. She did a little research on the quill she used and there were two types of blood quills. She, Harry and Ron had the worse type of blood quills the type that leaves deep, deep scars. She had bandaged up everyone's hand and but a type of illusion on their hands so her father couldn't tell how she injured her hand. Lucky she knew how to get around his eye. She had a total of 5 detentions she wrote 650 lines. Her hand was really bad. Even with her using her emergency bottle of Essence of Dittany. It didn't help. So she had to put a numbing charm on it and get on with her classes.

Her father had been busy with classes to notice her odd behaviour. Umbridge was giving him hell. And he was doing his best the undermined her and teach the class proper Defence.

Quidditch tryouts were today the second week into term. Zara and Harry were down at the pitch waiting for everyone. Ron was trying out for keeper. And they needed a reserve team.

"Look who is the loons", Seamus sneers with his broom in his hand

"You WILL show us respect we are captains of this team. Now cool it and get ready to try out", Zara snaps

"Ok beaters first", Harry calls ignoring Seamus

Fred and George were still the best out of the school. The Chasers went next Zara flow through the area her bad hand on her broom and her good hand clutching the Quaffle she shots 6 times in quick order and letting her teams mates do it too.

"Keepers", Harry shouts blowing his whistle

The chasers through the Quaffle at the keeper who was trying out and only one managed to block all 5. Zara and Harry talk over the trials and come up with a team.

"Ok we have a team and a reserve team. Our reserve team are Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper as beaters, Ginny Weasley as seeker, Demelza Robins, and Dean Thomas are our reserve chasers, and our reserve keeper is Riley David", Harry says

"For our team George and Fred Weasley as beaters, Ron Weasley as keeper, Harry as seeker, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson and me as chasers. Thank you all for coming", Zara announces

"Good job everyone. Our practice time is next Saturday 10AM", Harry says

"Of course them get on the team", Seamus mutters to Dean

"You did great Ron better then any of the others", Zara says kissing him

"Thanks now I am on the team with you this is going to be interesting", Ron says hugging her tightly

* * *

Weeks past with Zara getting another detention for something little. Her hand once again was cut open. She was starting to get pissed. A Moody always had a bad temper. Lucky today was Hogsmeade visit so she could forget about her troubles. Before she goes to meet Ron her father stops her.

"I have to go out of the Castle today. Will you be alright?" her father asks

"I will. Love you Dad", Zara says

"I love you too. See you at Dinner in the Great Hall", her father says leaving

Zara meets up with Ron in the Entrance Hall.

"Zara I know you been under a lot of stress today. Will you come to Madam Puddifoot's with me?" Ron asks embarrassed

Zara smiles, "Yes I will go with you"

They walk to Madam Puddifoot's and they get a good seat and have lunch.

"How's your hand?" Ron asks

"Been better", Zara replies sadly

"I know. Why is she giving you a different blood quill?" Ron asks

"Because she hates my father", Zara replies, "She basically told me so"

"Rotten luck. Even if I know you won't swap him for the world", Ron says smiling knowing his girlfriend

"I won't we have been through so much together. But we haven't spent much time together these last weeks only when it was in class. I have been hiding my hand from him", Zara says guiltily

"Maybe you have to take the chance and tell him", Ron says as

"I am thinking on it. He IS a tough Auror he can handle her. But at the same time I don't want him to go", Zara says

"I know what you mean. Just think on it", Ron says kissing her

"I will. Thanks", Zara replies returning the kiss

"Let's get out of here and go for a walk", Ron says offering his hand

They walk towards the forbidden forest. When masked men come out.

" _Crucio!"_ a voice shouts

It hits Zara in the chest and she collapses in pain

" _Stupfey!_ _Protego! Expelliarmus!"_ Ron shouts blocking the spells that were coming at them as Aries gets her breath

"Get the Moody girl fast before that traitor Snape finds us here", a voice says

"We need to get out of here", Ron says helping her up she was in a lot of pain but she still managed to throw a disarming spell at them.

"We are surrounded", Zara says breathless, " _Reducto! Flipendo Tria!"_

Another Death Eater falls to the ground dead to pieces

" _Diffindo! Confringo! Depulso! Everte Statum! Duro! Expulso!_ " Ron says

Those spells take out 4 Death Eaters.

Zara points her wand at the tree saying a carving spell. She would make sure one life this day was saved. She also breaks the necklace her father gave her and drops it.

"I know", Ron says, " _Petrificus Totalus! Bombarda Maxina!"_

That spell takes out 5 Death Eaters in a huge explosion.

Zara sends a fire ball hex burning one of the Death Eaters to death. While getting a cut to her leg and drips blood on the ground.

" _Reducto!"_ Ron says but the Death Eater dodges, " _Diffindo!"_

The Death Eater couldn't dodge that one and was killed.

Zara says, " _Sectumsempra! Diffindo! Confringo"_

It brings down another 4 Death Eater

" _Confringo!"_ Ron calls

He takes out another 2 Death Eaters.

" _Stupfey! Diffindo! Reducto! Deprimo! Duro! Diffindo! Sectumsempra!"_ Zara says knocking One of the Death eaters out and killing seven just as she got a cutting hex to the stomach

Zara collapses again blood pouring out of the wound. She starts to see spots before darkness comes over her. The last thing she heard was Ron shouting. Then nothing…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter .5.**

* * *

It was dinner time in the Great Hall. Students were all seated as some teachers arrive late and sat down.

"Professor Moody!" Hermione shouts

"What is it Miss Granger?" Moody says exhausted.

The teachers see Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville.

"Ron and Zara are not back yet", Harry informs the staff

Moody bolts up and sets his eye on the room. Looking at all the faces but none of them his daughter. Where was she? He had seen her this morning. Why wasn't she here now? She did say she would see him at dinner.

"Albus she is not here", Moody says

"Attention students has anyone seen Miss Moody and Mr Weasley?" Albus Dumbledore asks standing up

Everyone looks at each other and shake their heads.

"Not since I saw they come out of Madam Puddifoots", a Ravenclaw says

"Students stay here we will lock the hall. Professor Sprout, Professor Bathsheba and Professor Charity will stay here. Professor Hagrid search the dark forest. Ghosts search the halls, Mr Filch tell the portraits to look everywhere and ask them if they have seen Miss Moody or Mr Weasley in the last 6 hours while the rest of the teachers go to Hogsmeade", Dumbledore orders

The teachers got to Hogsmeade but there was no sign of any students. The search continues Moody was asking himself were was his baby girl? She wouldn't run off like that.

"OVER HERE!" they hear Hagrid yell

The teachers run to the edge of the forbidden forest. Twenty-Five bodies lay in the snow dead. There was a huge pool of blood to one side with a smaller one next to it. Scruff marks, curse marks, fire marks. Cutting hexes on the tree trunks. Drops of blood on the ground.

"Looks like a battle went on here Headmaster. And someone one", Hagrid says

"Minerva get Poppy down here to check on these Twenty-Five. But I would say they are Death Eaters", Dumbledore says

"Alastor, Albus something is carved on that tree", Professor Flitwick says

They move closer on the tree read: _Severus Snape Traitor to the Voldemort_

"Severus you're not going to any more meetings. This could be a warning", Dumbledore says as Poppy arrives

"You need me in the Dark Lords circle", Severus says

"I need a potions master more. And you're a friend. I am not risking your life. Poppy can someone survive that much blood loss?" Dumbledore asks

"Not unless they were treated immediately. I know a spell to tell us who the owner of the blood is", Poppy says, "Do you want me to cast it?"

"Yes", Moody growls

Poppy waves her wand and a piece of parchment comes out. Poppy reads it and gasps.

"Who does it belong too?" Minerva asks

Poppy showed them the paper which had two names on it.

 _Ronald Bilius Weasley_

 _Zara Violette Aries Dawn Zoey Moody_

Moody felt the wind knocked out of him. His daughter had been mortally injured.

"Alastor my friend we will find both of them", Dumbledore says quietly

"Alastor this was on the ground in the blood", Minerva says handing him a bloody necklace

"I gave this to Zara on her 13th birthday", Alastor says, "It was her mother's"

"Her mother was my sister. I recognise it", Minerva says tears in her eyes

"Get Kingsley and Nymphadora to take these away. There is nothing we can do at the moment but wait", Dumbledore says with a heavy heart

They walk back to the Castle and open the Great Hall were everyone was still up.

"Students it appears two of our own are gone. Classes are cancelled for the next week", Dumbledore says

"You can't do that Headmaster. These two students could have gone on their own. No point to cancel classes on wasted causes", Umbridge says

"You foul toad!" Hermione screams being held back by Fred and George

Ginny was being held back by Harry and Luna was in Neville's arms.

"Detention Miss Granger", Umbridge says

"Why don't you tell them what you do to us during detentions?!" Ginny yells

"Who? Miss Weasley", Dumbledore asks concerned

"Zara, Ron, Harry, Luna, Neville, Hermione, Fred, George and me", Ginny says

"Zara, Ron and me got the worst of it", Harry says

"Shut up you stupid kids. As I said he is NOT BACK", Umbridge shrieks

"Don't you dare say that to my children!" a voice shouts

The Order of the Phoenix had just arrived and it had been Molly who spoke.

"What did you do to them?" Minerva ask protective of her lion cubs

"Fred, George, Ginny what did she do?" Molly asks already teary eyed about Ron being missing

"They just wrote lines", Umbridge says

"Is that true?" Minerva asks

"No and yes", Luna replies looking wearily

Now all the teachers, students and order members could see their bandaged hands. Obviously the illusion was broken. When the person we cast it. Wasn't there.

"She used Blood Quills. The worse one on Harry, Ron and Zara", Hermione says

Everyone gasps and looks at Umbridge in disgust.

"They are lying", Umbridge says

"Read our hands then they show we are not lying", Harry says undoing his bandaged hand to reveal

 _I must not tell lies_

Was on Luna, Ginny, Neville, Hermione and Harry's hands and on Fred and George's were:

 _I must respect my betters_

"How many times did you all have to write it?" Dumbledore asks angrily

"Lots hundreds a day. But Zara was the worse she had to do it all the time", Harry replies

Moody growls and shoves his wand under Umbridge's chin.

"You hurt my Daughter. Now she is missing. I will kill you", Moody says

"Alastor let Kingsley and Nymphadora arrest her. Blood Quills are illegal. Your daughter won't want you to do this", Dumbledore says

"Your daughter was as nuts us you all are", Umbridge spits out

Moody transfigures Umbridge into a toad. And George adds a pink bow. Earning some laughs around the Hall. Even though the Hall was still tense.

"Kingsley, Nymphadora take her out of our sight before someone does anything permeant on her", Dumbledore says

Alastor felt exhausted, confused and angry. Why hadn't Zara come to him? Didn't she trust her own father? Didn't she know he would have fixed Umbridge the second he found out what she did?

"Why didn't Miss Moody come to a teacher? Why didn't any of you?" Minerva asks

"Zara said she would have fired Professor Lupin, Professor Hagrid, Professor Flitwick, Professor Moody and she just learnt Professor Snape was also on the list", Harry says

"She was protecting us?" Snape asks shocked

"Yes. She said no one should be fired or locked up. That was what she was going to do to Professor Lupin and you Professor Snape. So we all remained quiet and dealt with it ourselves", Hermione says

"She didn't want half-breeds at Hogwarts too. Like Professor Flitwick and Professor Hagrid", Ginny adds, "She was protecting all the teachers"

"She also heard Umbridge tell Minister Fudge by Floo that she was the one to send Dementor's after Harry. And Fudge said find another way to keep them quiet and under-trained", Neville says

"Dolores Jane Umbridge you are under arrest for use of the illegal Blood Quills, the attempted murder of Harry Potter and corruption", Kingsley says transforming her back and handcuffing her

"You can't do this", Umbridge shrieks

"The law is with us. You will be held at the Ministry till your trail", Kingsley says leading her away

"Where are Zara and Ron sir?" Hermione asks

"Come with us", Dumbledore says gravely leading them all to his office to tell them all

Alastor looked at the necklace of his baby girl. Was he to believe she was gone? Or was he to believe she would come back to them? Would he find his little girl alive?

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter .6.**

* * *

Zara was in a place a beautiful meadow. Zara looks around not knowing where she was. But the place was so light and peaceful. She felt at peace.

"Zara", a woman says

"Who are you?" Zara asks

"Your mother Emmalyn McGonagall", Emmalyn says, "Let's sit shall we?"

"Am I dead?" Zara asks

"No. You are imprisoned in Voldemort's liar with your boyfriend. You fought a great battle. I am so proud of you. You were amazing", Emmalyn says pulling back the hair to look at her daughters face more, "I have watched you grow so strong with your father you have done us so proud. Your Dad is so proud of you"

"You have watched over us?" Zara asks

"Yes I have my beautiful daughter. You have done your name proud", Emmalyn says, "Zara you will have to be strong. Voldemort is going to what answers. He will torture you and Ron"

"Not Ron!" Zara cries fearfully

"There is nothing you can do. There is someone who will help you but it will be a long time before your free. Be brave my daughter. Be your fathers daughter. You will live and fight. You will be able to escape in time. You and your soulmate will be the strongest of the strongest", Emmalyn says as the scene begins to fade

"Zara" a voice says in the distance

"Tell Ron I approve of him", Emmalyn says kissing Zara forehead

"I love you Mum", Zara says

"Zara please be alright! I can't survive without you", a voice says

"I love you too my brave daughter. Stay strong", Emmalyn says as the scene fades completely

"Zara please open your eyes", a voice says

"Ron?" Zara croaks opening her eyes to the dim light and to see she was in Ron's lap

"Thank god. I thought they poisoned you rather then half way fix you", Ron says hugging Zara tight and kissing her forehead

"Where are we?" Zara asks

"Don't know. But there are Death Eaters everywhere. Our wands have been taken. I think your wand was left at the fight broken", Ron replies

"Of course. How long have we been here?" Zara asks

"Hours, days it is hard to tell", Ron says

"Well looks who is wake", Bellatrix says at the bars

"Go to hell Bellatrix", Zara says

"You will wish that was where you are going", Bellatrix says laughing opening the cell and prying Zara from Ron's grip

"Take me!" Ron says bravely not wanting Zara to be hurt

"Not yet Weasel", Bellatrix laughs and drags Zara up the stairs

'It will be alright', Zara mouths to Ron to calm him

"The Dark Lord wants to see you", Bellatrix says dragging her through the place where they were being held

"Why isn't it Moody's daughter", Voldemort says seeing her, "Welcome to my place"

"Go to hell", Zara growls

"So this is the woman who took out 17 of my Death Eaters. Who is guarding the Prophecy?" Voldemort asks

Zara says, "I will not tell you anything"

"Pity. _Crucio!"_ Voldemort says

Zara doesn't cry out she just drops to her knees.

"Now tell me! _Crucio!_ " Voldemort says

Zara convulses but still doesn't scream.

"You will get nothing out of me you half-blood mongrel Tom Riddle", Zara gasps growls bravely

Voldemort snarls his torture curse again leaving it on longer this time but again Zara was stubborn and doesn't give in.

"Where is the Order's house?" Voldemort asks

"Go to hell", Zara says

" _Crucio!_ " Voldemort snarls

Zara convulses again but remains silent

"You know your father thinks you're dead? Don't you want to see him again?" Voldemort asks

"Not of the expense of the information. He is strong. He can handle my death", Zara says strongly

She knew her father. He would be hurt but carry on without her and fight for the light. She hated that he would think her dead. But hopefully they would be reunited again one day.

" _Crucio!"_ Voldemort says madly

Zara convulses again pain spreading through her body.

"Join me and the pain will stop", Voldemort says

"Never. I am loyal to the light to the end", Zara whisperers

" _Diffindo!"_ Voldemort says severing her elbow to her hand

Zara holds in a scream.

"Brave like her father. Take her back to the cell. But first let me make sure you can't re-grow your arm again", Voldemort says placing the curse on her arm

Death Eaters drag her back to a cell and throw her in.

"ZARA!" Ron yells catching her, "Oh my god"

"Don't worry", Zara whisperers, "We need to remain strong. What happened to you?"

"They beat me a bit. Nothing as bad as yours", Ron says pulling her down gently and holding her tightly

Ron had bruises on his face and a cut on his lip. But he was still her Ron. Ron looked at Zara he was terrified he was going to lose her. She looked terrible. He wished he could take her pain away and save her from this torture. He would do anything to make sure she didn't suffer.

"Food", a quiet voice says coming to the bars

It was a girl around 15 with black locks and grey eyes.

"Here is a pain potion", the girl says, "I managed to sneak it"

"Thank you. What's your name? You don't look like a Death Eater", Zara whispers

"I am Melody Black. I am basically a prisoner here too. They are keeping me from my father", Melody says

"Who is your father?" Ron asks

"I think Sirius Black", Melody replies

"Can you help us?" Zara asks after taking the pain potion

"Not at the moment. It will take time. But even I haven't managed to escape", Melody says

"If we put our heads together we will come up with a plan", Zara says

"GIRL!" a voice yells

"Have to go. We can speak again later", Melody says quickly leaving

"Here Zara eat this you need your strength", Ron says breaking the bread in half

Zara eats with one hand.

"Our families think we are dead don't they?" Ron says breaking the silence

He was resigned to that fact. After all there was sure to be blood at the fight scene. So he knew they would be under the subsumption.

"Yes", Zara says quietly

"Well we have to give the Death Eaters hell while we here", Ron says trying to lighten the situation

Zara cracks a wirily smile, "We will give them hell"

* * *

 **Grimmauld Place**

* * *

"Anything Albus?" Moody asks

"No. They have disappeared. And Madam Pomfrey says that blood is a mortal wound. I am sorry Alastor my old friend", Dumbledore says

"Albus! The Ron's arm on the clock has broken", Arthur says holding a crying Molly

"We will wait. If they don't come back or don't hear anything by Christmas. Then we will have to assure they are dead", Dumbledore says sadly

"Then we must pray", Remus says quietly

"Do we know who took down those 17 death eaters?" Sirius asks

"A wand was also found at the scene. It is Miss Moody's testing it we have found out she took 17 Death Eaters down in the fight. Mr Weasley took down 12", Dumbledore says

Moody had to grin his daughter went down fighting. Taking 17 with her. He knew he had taught her well. He hoped she would make it out alive but he knew the odds were against her…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter .7.**

* * *

 _Time Skip_

* * *

Torture that was the only word for this place. Zara knew they had been here for months. Zara had scars on her neck now from an enchanted knife. It had made her voice softer. One finger from her remaining hand was missing. Her eye wasn't as strong as it used to be. Her ear was destroyed. She had a lot more scars then that though. They covered her body. But she was proud still. Still strong. Still haven't given them any information.

Ron had lost his leg severally injuring a Death Eater that had tried to rape her. But paid the price. He now had a deep scar on his lip. And whip scars on his back. And some missing toes. His body was also covered in scars.

But they still wouldn't give them information. Zara laid her head on Ron's chest as he dozed. His arms were protectively around her. Like always when he slept or when he was holding her as she slept.

"THAT POTTER!"

Zara knew torture was about to begin. It always did then shouting began.

"Ron wake up Harry did something to Voldemort", Zara says in a soft voice

"Good. Hope he got the bastard good", Ron mutters

"They are coming down", Zara tells him

"Great", Ron mutters

"Come girl!" Bellatrix says, "You get the blood traitor"

Zara was once again dragged from the cell. Ron was being dragged behind her.

"What now?" Zara snarls quietly

She saw his Death Eaters and Melody who nodded. They were going to take the chance. They put a plan together now looked like the best time to go through with it. Because they might actually be killed this time. As Voldemort looked more insane then he already did.

"Your _Friend_ got the prophecy. I lost it. Now everyone knows I am back. You will pay the price", Voldemort growls red eyes glowing

"They are smarter then you", Ron says proudly

" _Flagrante!_ " Bellatrix says

Burns appear all over Ron he doesn't cry out. As he didn't want to give anyone the satisfaction. And Ron and Zara knew it annoyed the Death Eaters and Voldemort to know end.

But they hadn't broken even once from all the torture.

"Well aren't you stupid? Ha Tommy. Now you don't have what you want", Zara says as loud as her throat will allow knowing she had to ignore Ron

Voldemort screams and begins to cast a curse.

Zara holds her head up high she had been through months of torture to come to this moment.

" _Et Pulvis Concido!"_ Melody says waving the wand she had stolen at the ceiling

The ceiling collapses on Voldemort and Zara. Ron was pulled free of the Death Eater holding him. Struggling to get the Death Eaters wand. Once he had it.

" _Diffindo!"_ Ron gasping on the ground in pain at Bellatrix as he falls

Bellatrix drops to the ground.

"Melody find Zara", Ron gasps

Melody lifts the bricks of Zara who was unconscious.

"Is she alive?" Ron asks gasping

"Yes. She has a weak pulse", Zara replies

"Then do the plan take us to America. You're the only…one that can do it", Ron says fighting unconscious

Melody takes Zara's hand and Ron's and puts it on the port-key. They disappear from the destroyed manor…

* * *

 **St David's Hospital America**

* * *

"Help!" Melody yells

Medical witches and wizards run over and levitate Ron and Zara onto stretchers before running them away.

"What happened to them Miss?" a medi-witch asks

"I found them like that. They're my neighbours", Melody lies

"What are their names?"

"Rodger and Air Fountain", Melody lies

"What is your name Miss? Are you injured?" the Medi-Witch asks

"Old wounds can't be healed. I am Melody", Melody says

"Well Melody let me give you a check up you have a deep cut on your brow. I am Melinda by the way"

Melody only had a concussion. She was sent to a room to wait.

The Medi-Witches and Wizards were fighting to save both Zara and Ron. Both had crushed bones and missing limbs. They always had the Crucio curse on them. The witches and wizards quickly figured out that there limbs were cursed not to grow back. After the bones were on the med they fitted Zara with a robotic arm, ear and eye. In America they were way ahead of the UK in that department. They couldn't fix her vocal cords she would always now have a soft voice. Old scars couldn't be removed. The entire of her body was weak. Her heart valve was punctured that had to operate on.

Ron had his leg missing and a robotic leg fitted after his burns and broken bones had been healed. He had stubs for a couple of toes. He had a punctured lung. Scars across his lips and down his face, arms, legs, chest and back.

They had obviously been tortured. Badly. But amazingly their minds were intact in fact they were basically together. A bonded pair was really rare. And these two had it. They actually had the strongest bond the healers had ever felt. They were effectively adults and married in every sense of the world here in the US. Once the Medic's were sure they would live they were moved into a private room. And Melody sat down and sighed she would just have to wait to they woke up…

* * *

 **In Between both worlds**

* * *

Zara and Ron looked around the meadow to see lots of faces smiling at them. But one face stood out to Zara. It was her mother Emmalyn.

"Mum!" she exclaims running and hugging her tightly

"Oh my daughter how proud I am of you. Know your father is equiliy as proud", Emmalyn tells her returning the hug

"Thank you Mum", Zara says

"Ron Weasley I am honoured to have you as a son in law. Look after my little girl will you?" Emmalyn asks

"Always Ma'am", Ron replies

"Call my Emmalyn. You truly deserve it. I have never seen someone love someone so much as you do my Zara", Emmalyn tells him  
"Thank you. I do love her more then my own life", Ron says

They hear someone approaching and there was a tall white breaded man coming towards them. Along with a woman with night black hair.

"Miss Moody, Mr Weasley do you know who we are?" a figure asks standing in front of them  
"No sir we don't", Zara says

"I am Morgana Le Fey", Morgana tells them

"I am Merlin. Zara daughter of Alastor Moody and Emmalyn McGonagall and Ron son of Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley", Merlin says

"Your greatness, My Lady", Zara says curtsying

"No need for that. Times have change. I am not the most powerful Wizard in the world anymore", Merlin says

"And I am not the most powerful witch", Morgana adds

"You two are. They may have tortured you but that only made your magic, your power stronger. Much stronger. You are now classified as an Arch-Mage Tier-Zero and Ron an Arch-Mage Tier-One. You two are more powerful together then apart. You are bonded. It is your job to finish Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange", Merlin says

"What about the prophecy?" Zara asks

"Prophecies change. You two are now the hope of the light. Their only hope. Even though they don't know it. Zara you need to take out Tom Riddle and Ron you Bellatrix Lestrange. They have both marked you and you have marked them. The time will come you will feel it", Merlin explains

"You said bonded. How are we bonded?" Ron asks staying close to Zara

Ron never wanted to be parted from Zara again.

"By everything you are bonded. Like I was a long time ago. You are the first in centuries. By blood, By soul, By love, By spirit, By body, By heart, By everything you two are together, bonded literary married. Your minds are now one. You will be able to talk to each other by just your thoughts and no distance can break that. I marry you now by all the holy spirits", Merlin says placing their hands on top of each other

Their palms burn and a moon, sun and star were on both their palms.

"Bonded you will be to the end of time. Neither can live without the other", Merlin says, "These rings are for you"

The rings were gold and pulse with each others heart beats and glowed like diamonds.

"I Merlin Emrys claim by ancient magic Ronald Bilius Weasley as my heir!" Merlin declares

Ron gasps as power flooded him.  
"I Morgana Le Fey claim by ancient magic Zara Violette Aries Dawn Zoey Moody as my heir!" Morgana delcares

Zara gasps as she felt the power of Morgana enter her.

"Our vaults are now open to you both now. Use it to restore the balance. Before you go some people what do see you those who can't cross over to the Death Eaters are stopped", Merlin says backing away

"We will do you proud", they vow

Next come a red haired man that had a regal baring, a woman that had midnight black hair, a man that was bald in green robes and a woman with kind eyes. All had that ancient baring.

"I am Godric Gryffindor", the male states

"I am Rowena Ravenclaw", the woman states

"I am Salazar Slytherin", the bald man states

"I am Helga Hufflepuff", the kind eyed woman states

"How can we help you?" Zara asks

"We would like to name you our heirs. You both hold qualities we recognise. I will adopt you Miss Moody", Rowena tells her

"I would also adopt you as you are going to be the one to defeat my blood heir I believe you should my blessing", Salazar tells her

"And I will adopted you young Ronald", Godric says, "You have the heart of a lion. A true Gryffindor"

"And I too will adopted you Ronald you have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff", Helga tells them

"What say you?" they asks

"We accept my Lord's and Ladies", Zara and Ron say together

Zara glowed blue and green. Ron glowed red and yellow.

"Go well our heirs and restore the balance", the Founders says moving back

Two red-haired men come forward.

"We are Fabian", one says

"And Gideon", the other says

"I have heard of you. You're my Uncles", Ron says

"Yes we are. We approve of your wife", Fabian says

"Pleasure to meet you sirs", Zara says

"Use are names. As of now your part of the family", Gideon says

"Thank you", Zara says

"Zara, Ron. We are James and Lily Potter", Lily says coming over

"Mrs Potter", Aries says

"Lily dear. Take good care of yourselves. There is a long way ahead. But in the end it will all be worth it. You have done everyone proud", Lily says hugging them both before backing away

"You will do it. Harry has good taste in friends. Even if you are thousands of miles apart you can still help each other", James says hugging Zara and shaking Ron's hand

"Zara, Ron bring him down", Cedric Diggory says

"We will. I can feel it", Zara says

"Sorry you died Cedric", Ron says

"It was my time. But I am not at peace yet. Defeat him and we will all be at peace", Cedric says backing away as the scene fades

"Good luck Archmages", everyone says as Zara and Ron leave the world in between…

* * *

 **St David's Hospital**

* * *

Zara groans and hears Ron groan as well. She could actually feel his mind.

"Ron", she says softly

"Zara", Ron says holding out his hand with the ring on it

Zara takes his hand and they feel the peace that comes from it.

"You two are awake", Melody says

"Yes. How long has it been?" Zara whisperers

"2 weeks", Melody replies

"What is today's date? We have been without time for so long", Ron asks

"August 23rd 1996", Melody replies

"What did you tell the healers?" Zara asks

"That your Air and Rodgers Fountain", Melody replies

"You're awake", a healer says coming in, "Are you in any pain?"

"No", they say softly

"Now you both have prosthetic limbs. They will take a while for you both to get used too. They operate with a though. Now let me activate your eye and ear", the healer says to Zara

Zara's magical eye opens up and she could see everything. She could see through walls and see where everyone had their wands. She could zoom in and out. Her hearing was amazing.

"You will be able to see through invisibility cloaks too and disillusion charms. You can mentally control you eye and ear with your brain. You can choose how sensitive your ear will be to noises. We are very advanced in this field here. You have the best magical eye and ear in the world as well as your limbs", the healer says

"Thank you. Nothing you can do about my voice?" Zara asks

"No I am afraid. Your scars will remain too", the healer says regretfully

"That's ok. We can live with that. We have each other and our lives", Ron says

"Well said. Now rest", the healer says leaving

"What do we do now?" Melody asks

"We recruit people to help us. I think it is time we got out of here", Zara says

"You're not going back home?" Melody asks

"Not yet. We will know the right time", Zara says

"Should we tell her?" Ron asks Zara

"You tell her", Zara replies leaning back tiredly

Ron tells Melody the story about where they went and wait they were supposed to do.

"You both need new wands then", Melody says

"You need a proper one too", Zara replies softly

"So we sneak out", Ron says

"Another plan then", Melody says

* * *

 **England**

* * *

It was hard to think it but Moody had gotten used to his daughter being dead. At least she went down fighting. Now all he had to live for was to take as many Death Eaters down with him as his daughter had. She had done him so proud. He just wished he told her that more when she was alive.

"We have news Order meeting", Kingsley says

Moody broke out of his thoughts and sat at the table. Molly and Arthur sat there they wanted to bring down the Death Eaters as much as he did. They killed their son. Harry Potter sat at the table with Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna. They wanted revenge too. So did the rest of the Weasley's. Percy had come back when his brother was announced dead. Apologies to his family about being a fool and believing Fudge. Which cost him a chance of talking to his brother one last time.

"What news do you bring Kingsley?" Albus asks warily

"We just questioned a Death Eater. He said Voldemort's lair had been destroyed two weeks ago. The Death Eater couldn't tell us much else", Kingsley reports

"I will fight him when I come of age. He will pay for what he did", Harry says strongly

Sirius and Remus sat next to him.

"We must all train. I say when Harry turns 17 the war would have truly begin"…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**


	9. Chapter 8

**Merry Christmas**

 **and have**

 **a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Chapter .8.**

* * *

 _America_

* * *

Melody had gotten clothes from the healers for Zara and Ron. It had been two weeks and the healers were letting them go. Zara puts on the clothes with the help of Ron.

"Now if you need anything or anything goes wrong come back to us", the healer says handing them the papers they had to sign

Zara and Ron hold hands and leave the hospital with Melody. Lucky this was where the Magical Shops were. They had many thinks to do today.

"Excuse me where is Gringotts?" Ron asks a witch

"On Salem Street which is two streets up. You can't miss it", the witch says

"Thank you ma'am", Ron says

Gringotts was a lot bigger here. They all walked in the goblins eyed them.

"Is it possible to visit the Emrys and Le Fey Vault from here?" Zara asks the head goblin

The goblin murmurs something and eyes widen at the pair.

"I will show you to a private room", the goblin says

They sit in the conference room. An older goblin comes in.

"I am King Lord Ragnok. We know who you two are. Would you like to confirm it?" Lord Ragnok asks

"Zara Violette Aries Dawn Zoey Moody", Zara says softly

"Ronald Bilius Weasley", Ron says

Lord Ragnok's eyes widen. If he didn't see them himself he would think they were lying.

"How are you two alive? Everyone knows you died", Lord Ragnok says

"We were tortured all this time. As you see we have prosthetic limbs", Zara tells him

"We don't want anyone to know we are alive at the moment", Ron says

"Why?" Lord Ragnok asks

"We have been marked", Zara says

"By who?" Lord Ragnok asks

"I have marked Bellatrix and she has marked me. I must kill her", Ron says

"I have marked Voldemort and he has marked me. I must kill him", Zara says

"A heavy burden", Lord Ragnok says

"Yes. We have been adopted. Myself by Lady Morgana Le Fey, Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, and Lord Salazar Slytherin", Zara tells him

"I have been adopted by Lord Merlin Emrys, Lord Godric Gryffindor, and Lady Helga Hufflepuff", Ron tells him

"That is interesting. I will see too it an audit is done on your vaults", Lord Ragnok promises.

"We must remain hidden for a time", Ron says

"So you need IDs, passports, apparition licences and all that?" Lord Ragnok asks

"Yes. I will be Air Fountain", Zara says

"Rodger Fountain we are not married but we will plan to be", Ron says

Lord Ragnok looks at the young strong couple. We could do them a service.

"I can marry you right here today", Lord Ragnok says

"You can?" Zara asks shocked

"Yes. I am King. So want do you say? It would be my honour", Lord Ragnok asks

Zara looks at Ron. Both where speaking with their eyes too each other.

"I love you Zara forever. You can decide", Ron says

"I love you too forever. Yes then", Zara says, "Melody will you be my maid of honour?"

"I would love too", Melody says

"Now we must go to the Merlin Vault and get you some galleons. Then you can go shopping for the wedding things. Just so you know Miss Moody we have a goblin bridal store that do witches dresses. They can get it done quickly", Lord Ragnok says

"I would like that", Zara says smiling

"Now I will get the money from the vault it is the deeper vault. I will also organise your IDs and other identification. I will be back in 30 minutes", Lord Ragnok says

"Before you leave can we have old Daily Prophet and the Quibbler papers from England? We need to see what is going on", Zara asks kindly

"I will have someone send them up", Lord Ragnok says leaving the room

Ron rubs Zara face tenderly.

"I love you Zara. Us together forever", Ron says tenderly giving her a kiss

"Together forever. We will save the wizarding race", Zara starts

"And being unity to everyone", Ron finishes

"Should we ask King Ragnok for an alliance?" Zara asks

"Yes the goblins will be powerful allies", Ron says wisely

"We will reach out to the other magical communities. We will make Riddle tremble", Zara says

"I can't wait to see that", Ron says kissing Zara

Zara kisses him back.

"Excuse me I have the papers", a goblin says

"Thank you. Have a good day", Zara says

"Thank you Ma'am", the goblin says

Zara and Ron look at the papers. They were sorting into order.

"Should we start after we were attacked?" Ron asks

"Yes", Zara says picking up the Prophet

 _ **Madam Undersecretary Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge Arrested!**_

 _Dolores Jane Umbridge defence professor at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was arrested for using blood quill (They are a banned Dark item) on students._

 _She used the Blood quills in detentions. She did it to a number of students including Mr Harry Potter, Mr Neville Longbottom, Miss Hermione Granger, Mr George, Mr Fred, Miss Ginny, Mr Ron Weasley, Miss Luna Lovegood and Miss Zara Moody._

 _This makes this reporter wonder why she would use an illegal object. Investigations soon found out that Cornelius Fudge was the cause for most of the students pain. Ordering his undersecretary to keep the children quiet._

 _Why would they need to keep the students quiet?_

 _This reporter promises to get to the bottom of this. Is Harry Potter telling the truth?_

"Well at least she is gone from hurting anyone", Ron says

"Remember what we found she is a Death Eater. Tom will get her out of Azkaban soon", Zara says

"I bet. We will have to deal with her at a later date. Hey this one tells the wizarding world He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back. Apparently Harry showed them his memories and Fudge is replaced as minister", Ron says

"Who replaced him?" Zara asks curiously

"Rufus Scrimgeour. Do you know him?" Ron asks

"He is better then Fudge but not good enough", Zara says with a sigh

"Um Zar. This is a special edition of the daily prophet for our battle", Ron says

"Should we read it?" Ron asks

"We can do them the honour and read it", Zara says quietly

 _ **Breaking News. Death Eaters Attack and Two Teenagers Killed**_

 _Some weeks ago while on a Hogsmeade visit Mr Weasley and Miss Moody disappeared. Their friends (Miss Granger, Harry Potter, Miss Weasley, Mr Longbottom, Miss Lovegood, Mr Fred and George Weasley) reported them missing to the teachers._

 _After a search of the castle and the grounds Hogwarts Gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor for a terrible seen. 29 Death Eaters had been killed and pools of blood everywhere with burn and cut marks. Mr Moody deducted that a fight had gone on there. It wasn't till they found the two wands and had the blood identified was it official that Zara Violette Aries Dawn Zoey Moody and Ronald Bilius Weasley are dead._

 _Wands show the curses that were used Ronald Weasley took down 12 Death Eaters with him and Zara Moody took down an incredible 17 Death Eaters with her._

 _Unfortunately their bodies where never recovered. Headmaster Dumbledore says that their bodies where probably too badly damaged to identify. Two bodies had remained unidentified and still do. It is come out that the bodies are likely the two fallen heroes._

 _An official announcement made three weeks later confirmed their deaths._

 _Their funerals will be held in three days. They are being buried at Hogwarts in their graveyard for heroes. Everyone who would like to pay their respects are welcome to come. But the families have asked for understanding of this difficult time._

"Poor Mum, Poor Dad and my brothers and sister", Ron says

"Poor Dad. I was the only one he had left", Zara says

"The next one is a special edition of our…funeral. Speeches and all", Ron says

"Well lets get this over with", Zara says taking Ron's hand for support

 _ **Daily Prophet Special Edition of the Funerals of Ronald Weasley and Zara Moody.**_

 _Ronald Bilius Weasley the Sixth son of Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett-Weasley and Zara Violette Aries Dawn Zoey Moody the only daughter of Alastor Moody were laid to rest today._

 _At a special ceremony at Hogwarts cemetery. Many students shared stories of both brave heroes._

 _The Minister payed for the funerals. And gave them both the Order of Merlin First Class._

 _Since the bodies where beyond recognition they were cremated but their beloved belongings were buried in two white marble coffins._

 _In Ronald's coffin was his broom. He had just made the Quidditch Team as Keeper this year. And he in the coffin was a marble wizard chess set from all of Gryffindor. Harry Potter put them in saying that Ron was his very first friend in the wizarding world. And that he will always be remembered and that he would always be his brother._

 _Hermione Granger placed Ron Weasley's Prefect Badge that he had gotten that year and a stuffed troll in the coffin saying "He was so shocked to become a prefect. In our first year Ron saved me from a mountain troll. I will forever be in his debt. He is one of my best friends and will never be forgotten", Hermione cries_

 _William Weasley put a photo of their trip to Egypt to visit him in 1993._

 _Charlie Weasley put Ron's Chudley Channons jumper in the coffin as it was his favourite team. Ronald was a loyal supporter of the Channons and when the Channons learnt of this they donated a signed uniform to put in Ronald's coffin._

 _Percy Weasley came to the funeral weeping and putting in tactical plans which he had taken from Ron. He says, "Ron was a brilliant tactical thinker. That what made him good at chess and so much else. I wish I would have gotten the chance to say how sorry I was for living like I did"_

 _Fred and George Weasley put a miniature car in the coffin explaining, "They had flow it all the way to Surrey and back to rescue Harry and Ron was brilliant with driving the car to Hogwarts instead of taking the train"_

 _Ginevra Weasley broke down crying at the loss of her brother. She placed the Shooting Star he had, had since he was young in the coffin._

 _Molly and Arthur Weasley finally put Ron's wand in his coffin. Along with several family photos._

 _Luna Lovegood a childhood friend of the Weasley's put a picture of Ronald, Ginevra and herself playing together when they were young in the coffin._

 _Next the funeral moved on to Zara Violette Aries Dawn Zoey Moody._

 _In her marble coffin Harry Potter placed her firebolt she had gotten for making the Quidditch Team as a chaser and along with her co-captaincy badge. Harry says, "She was like a sister to me. I hope she is up there in heaven with my parents looking down on us smiling"_

 _Hermione Granger put Zara's favourite book into the coffin an advanced guide to courses and counter courses._

 _Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom gave her, her favourite flowers sunflowers in remembrance two in the coffin and the rest around them. Neville says, "She always believed in me. I am really going to miss her"_

 _The Weasley's put a purple jumper with Zara written on it in the coffin as a symbol as she was always part of the family._

 _Last was her father Alastor Moody. We approached the coffin holding her wand and a necklace he said, 'I am proud of you my daughter. You will always be my baby girl. May you now be with your mother in Heaven. I will love you always'_

 _Many of the guests were crying at that point. As the coffins closed fireworks went off. Thanks to Fred and George Weasley saying that Ron and Zara wouldn't want this day to be sad. They would wanted to be remembered. And have a proper send off._

 _Headmaster Dumbledore closed the funeral saying that they were brave and courageous and selfless. May we all do what they taught us and help each other._

 _The Ashes of Ronald Weasley and Zara Moody were taken and spread on the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. Players from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw took to the air and spread the ashes with the adults and giving the two heroes two minutes silence._

 _Minerva McGonagall says that the next Quidditch game will be in their honour and will have two minutes silence for the heroes. And this time playing for the love of the sport and not winning._

 _May they rest in peace._

 _At least we forget._

Zara and Ron were crying reading their funeral. They had hurt them too much but it was too late to turn back now.

Ron looked at one more paper saying his Dad was attacked and was injured in December. Ron put his heads in his hands and wept for what had been lost.

When he hears Zara weeping he pulls her into his arms and they cry together for their families. For all the pain their families had gone through since their disappearance.

They vowed to themselves this would be the last time they cried for what they lost. And to get home to their family as soon as they could to help with the war…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**


End file.
